New Life
by ShadowDragonElf
Summary: Danny and Sam live in an apartment, Dani and her now boyfriend lives with with what madness will occur. Read and find out! Challenge by DarkAngeloflove15.
1. What happened?

**Challenge by Darkangeloflove15**

**I own Danny Phantom, (Guys in White show up busting down my door pointing huge guns at me) OK! OK! I'm sorry! It's not true guys! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

"What do you think?" Danny asked Sam, Dani, and Samuel (Danni's new Boyfriend).

"Wow!" They all exclaimed in unisons.

"It's perfect Danny." Sam said as she kissed him.

"Yeah, I mean, it's so cool. How could you even afford a place like this?" The small halfa asked.

"Well, I'm working one job and another 'part-time job'." Danny said. He winked when he said part-time job meaning his ghost half. He would've said it out loud but Samuel didn't know, he couldn't have known. Sam also had to keep her new powers a secret too. Once Danny, (for a better word for it) made love, to Sam, something happened. He accidently 'went ghost' causing the condom to disappear, and Danny to cum inside her. The ghost cumm caused her to become ghost.

This stressed Danny out, but made him reassure himself because at first this was terrible. He put his girlfriend in danger from the guys in white. He thought it over once more, he could train her. She could better protect herself. Danni could even help him, and at least he knows he didn't get her pregnant. Ghostly cum and human eggs, they don't go together, but next time he'll have to be exta careful.

"I thought you had to be eighteen to get an apartment." Samuel asked.

"Actually, this is my parents' apartment. They let me have it, so I can prove I'm old enough and mature enough to live in a house on my own." Danny said.

Danni looked at Samuel, staring into his deep green eyes. Remembering the first time she met him. A fruit stand, she was trying to grab an apple without being caught. She seen a boy walking toward her, staring her in the eyes. His dark brown hair slightly moving with every step he took. The boy was slightly bigger than she was, but that wasn't about to stop her from getting this apple, after all was is Danni Phantom! "Excuse me, Sir." The boy said.

_Don't tell me he's a rat. He's totally going to tattle on me! _Danni thought to herself.

"I would like to buy a couple of your apples." The boy said handing him the money. The man gave him three apples; he walked around the table when the salesman turned around. He held out an apple in his hand to Danni. She slowly grabbed the apple and bit a big chunk off of it. "Come with me please." He said to her.

She followed, keeping a close eye on him, but enjoying the apple and it's sweaty goodness. "Why did you do that?"

"You looked hungry. I had some extra cash on me." He answered. "We're here." He told her as they came upon an old, run down house.

"Where are we?"

"Well, this was my home; I still live in it today. But none of my stuff is in there."

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Then, how did you get that money?"

"Street show; If you know the right street, you get the right amount of money." Samuel told her as he handed her another apple.

"I don't even know your name." She said with a mouth full of apple.

"Samuel, and you?

"Danni, Ok, now something's up. You can't be doing this for free, what do you want?"

"I just want some company. You can go if you wish. I glad you liked the apples." He smiled. She did leave, but she came back. She eventually had seen him every day, just to check up on him, then eventually, she fell in love with this boy.

"Where are the rooms?" Danni asked snapping herself back to reality.

"This isn't that big of an apartment, but their over there." Danny said pointing to the end of a small hallway. "Sam and I have the one on the left. That's the master bedroom; you guys can have the one on the right." Samuel and Danni went to go check it out, but before she took two steps Danny pulled her back, "I don't want you getting hurt. Please be careful. What you do is your choice, but please; don't do anything you'll regret."

"I promise." Danni agreed running back to meet Samuel.

**Leave a review or private message me what you want to happen next.**

**I don't think of Flames as bad. It's just a way of telling me how to improve it.**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader, if your interested, pm me. :)**


	2. Training day

**Sorry guys, I've been away and stuff. I think that's going to happen a lot now, but I'll try to upload one a week, or more if I get encouraged to. I'm still looking for a beta. Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom. Ect. Please, R&R**

Danny smiled as he watched Danni run off to her new room. "Danny?" Sam started.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to train at? Your parents house are a couple miles away, we might need the ghost portal."

"Sam, I don't think you know my parents very well." He said leading her to the fride.

"I don't think this is time for food!"

He moved the ham only to see a big red button, "Jack... Fenton"

Sam shook her head while Danny pressed it. The floor spead open in front of there feet, while over head lights came on. Danny and Sam slowly walked down the dusty steps. Danny, seeing another button to his left, pushed it to see the floor, now ceiling, to close above him.

"Ok, I think it's safe now." He said to her as he changed into his ghost half, Danny Phantom. "Just concentrate Sam, It'll be ok."

Sam had her eyes closed very tight, grunting. "No Sam," Danny said to her as she opened her eyes, "Relax and conentrate. Just focus on the power inside you." Sam closed her eyes, but not that tight, and without the grunting. Just then Sam had two visiable lines seperate from her, one going to her head, the other to her feet.

When she opened her eyes they were no longer purple but glowing green, and her hair was snow white. She now had on a black long sleeved shirt with a white s scetched on it, which showed off the same amount of belly she always had, and now she white gloves. She still had a skirt with leggings under them, but they were black as night, no purple to be seen. He boots were tansformed into snowy white ones.

"Danny! I did it!" Sam _Phantom_ said to him.

Danny smiled, "You look great. Are you ready for our first lesson?" Sam nodded with enthuseim. "It's fly." Danny lifted his feet off the ground to be hovering in the air. "Come on," he told her, "Relax, you have to feel it." She did as she was insturcted and her feet came off the ground.

Danny smiled, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other, "Don't move, Sam. I'll get it."

"Like I have a choice! I can't move now." She yelled at him, as he went intanable and flew through the ceiling. The ghost boy changed back to Danny Fenton and anwsered the door. It was none other then his parents.

"Danny, my boy! How's it going?" Jack said.

"Yes, well it seems your not hurt," Maddie said grabbing Danny and looking over every inch of him. He pushed his mom away when it got too personal and went back inside his apartment. One of their inventions had went off, _Ghost dectected! _The machine cried. Maddie and Jack went in his apartment and was searching it from top to bottom. _Two ghost dectected!_ It cried out again. _Three ghost dectected!_

Danny relized there were three ghost in his house, Him, Danni, and Sam. -Sam!- He shouted at himself realizing she was downstairs. He quickly went intanable, through the floor only to find Sam, zooming around the air, with Danni directing her. "Danni! My parents are here!"

"So?" She said.

"Well? They've dectected us," He started, "And they know how to work the fenton thermos!" He yelled at her. "Unless you want to be stuck in there for hours, possible forever, go up there and distract them. I'll try and get Sam back to her human self."

**Hoped you like it. I know it's not much, but I'll try harder. R&R, flame if you have to. I need some encouragement.**


	3. Searching for the ghosts

**I don't own DP, but I do own Samuel. I hope you guys like it.**

Dani nodded her head, changing into her human form she went up the steps, to see Danny's parents in there usual orange and blue jumpsuits. "Hiya, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Dani yelled at them to get there attention.

They looked up at her, "Not now, Dani. They're three ghosts in this house! Yes! I said **THREE!" **Maddie Fenton said as she stared at the beeping device in her hand.

"A sweet, innocent, defenseless girl like you, shouldn't be running around here with so many ghosts!" Jack said leaning over Maddie's shoulder.

_Defenseless, eh? I'll show them!_ "Oh, ok. I'll just go in here then." She said, pointing to the kitchen. As if they were paying any attention to her. She left the room, and what seemed like a bright light made them look up.

"I think we've got something Maddie!" Jack shouted pointing to the kitchen. Seeing the secret lab open and another flash of light, they ran after it, but it was only Sam, Danny, and Dani. all with big smiles on there face. "Um..." Jack started, "Was there a big scary ghost in here?"

"Nope!" Danny and Sam said at the same time with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, the ghost detector 3000 is going off like crazy."

"Mom, Dad. When has your inventions ever worked? They always end up detecting me or Dani."

"Sorry son. We only wanted to make sure you were safe." Jack said with his head hung low. "We'll be going now." They all walked up to the living room.

"Wait a second! Young man, how did you know about the secret room?" Maddie asked (almost yelled).

"Well, um, Uh" Danny started.

"Every Fenton, must have one! Even you guys when you were going to college." Dani butted in. "So you know, a Ghost Portal. Maybe that's what was causing the detector thingy to pick up a few ghosts."

"You could be right, but why was it detecting you three?"

"Maybe because we were standing in front of it?" Sam said sarcastically.

Maddie shook her head and left with Jack in the RV.

"Ok, where were we?" Dani said to Sam. At that moment Samuel walk out of his and Dani's room.

"What was with all the commotion?" Samuel asked.

"It was just Danny's parents." Dani said.

"Wouldn't they be your parent's too?" Sam asked. Danny nudged her, _Oh, yeah. He doesn't know about her being a clone. Or about ghosts. Although, he loves Danny Phantom, and Dani. He just doesn't know about Sam Phantom yet!_ She thought to herself.

"I already know your her brother, Danny. Their's no reason to try and hide it."

_Brother? Ok, he is smart, but what else does he know about? Could he already know about us being ghosts._ "I knew I couldn't hide it from you much longer. Glad that secrets out." He let out a breath of relief.

Samuel shook his head and went to the door, "I'm going to go the store, I'll be back in a bit. By the way you guys, I know a lot more than you think I do." He winked as he left.

"What do you think he knows?" Dani gulped.

**Ok, here's the deal. I'll make the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews. Come on people, it's only two more! Please! Please!**

**Danny: (Points finger at you) You don't want me to do it!**

**Dani: Come on. Just two review.**

**Samuel: _Dani's so cute..._**

**__Me: You know we can hear your thoughts right?**

**Samuel: No! (Goes to a corner)**

**Me: Come on people! Make poor Samuel feel better!**

**Sam: I want to know what happens! Just do it already!**


	4. First Attack

_****_**Sorry I took so long guys, lots of things going on. Please forgive me. I don't not own Danny Phantom, but I do own Samuel. :)**

_Samuel shook his head and went to the door, "I'm going to go the store, I'll be back in a bit. By the way you guys, I know a lot more than you think I do." He winked as he left._

_"What do you think he knows?" Dani gulped._

"I don't know." Danny whispered to himself.

"What does he know?" Sam said as she tilted her head. "He knows about Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom, but is the fact that you both look so similar to your ghost halves enough for him to figure it out?"

"Sam!" Danny shouted.

"Well, it is true no one in this city figured it out yet. But the thought of just him knowing..." Sam continued before she was interrupted by Danny and Dani.

"SAM!" They screamed.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Um..." Dani started.

"Your floating." Danny said. Sam looked at her feet and seen she was floating. "If you keep it up he might see we really are ghosts."

"Hey! I can't help it! You were this bad too when you first got your powers!"

"Come on now," Dani said looking at them both, "Don't start fighting."

"Your right." Danny and a floating Sam said at the same time.

"Just one question. HOW DO I GET DOWN FROM HERE!" Sam yelled as she shook her arms rapidly. Danny grabbed her and pulled her down. "Thanks." She said as all of their ghost sense went off.

Dani and Danny changed into their usual black and white uniform. "Sam? Are you going to join us in this battle?" Dani questioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah! We can't win knowing you didn't have a chance for your first battle." Danny said as boxghost appeared.

"I am the boxghost! BEWARE!" He shouted.

"Ok Sam, me and Dani will sit back while you handle this one." Danny retorted.

"I'm..." Sam started, "Going Ghost?" She clenched her eyes tightly when she changed into her ghost half,

"Wait." The Boxghost said, "Could she always do that?"

"No, not until recently." Danny said.

"Oh, that means your not in full control of your powers!" Boxghost shouted ending it with a maniacal laugh.

"Sam, just relax. Think about the move you want to do. Feel your powers." Danny said to her. She did as what he said to she flew over to him and punched him as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" He said with tears in his eyes, "You know for a girl you hit really hard." Once Sam heard that her eyes glowed green even brighter than before. "Uh, oh." He said to himself as she came at him with everything she had. By the time Boxghost was defeated, Dani and Danny had to pull Sam off him ofcourse after letting her go an extra five minutes. In fact, in the first 30 seconds he started crying like a baby. Once the other ghost kids pulled her off of him, Boxghost ran for the portal (or flew if you want to be technacial about it).

"What go into you?" Danny asked his love.

"I... I don't know. It was like he triggered a different me."

"Well, you scared him off for good, I think." Dani said. "Now, lets get rid of the boxes we packed in her so we could move in the first place. That might be why he came in the first place."


	5. Snack Time

**First, I would like to give a huge shout out to DannySamLover20 and darkangeloflove15 for giving me encouragement, I want to thank you both.**

**Danny: Well, if you ask me more people should have reviewed.**

**Me: Danny!**

**Danny: Sorry, but a lot of people has read it but only two cared enough to review it.**

**Me: Sam...**

**Sam: On it. *Slaps Danny in the back of the head***

**Danny: Ouch! What was that for?**

**Sam and I: ...**

**Samuel: She doesn't own Danny Phantom!**

**Dani: She doesn't own anyone! *Whispers* Except for maybe Samuel!**

**Samuel: I heard that!**

They were finishing unpacking the boxes when they heard the door open, "Hey guys, I'm back." Samuel said holding a few bags of groceries. "I can see your still unpacking, I'll go put these in the kitchen."

"Nice kid," Danny said to Dani. Dani smiled because she knew that he had given her his approval.

"Do you think I can get any more practice in now that he's here?" Sam asked Danny.

"I think so. I mean, the room is padded so it's silent and we can just tell him that we have to go somewhere."

"Good idea, but he's a lot smarter than you think." Dani said.

"Like Sam," Danny said staring into her eyes. Looking back at Dani he said, "I think I can handle it." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

**A few hours later**

Dani sneaked away from her bedroom with Samuel still in the bed. Danny and Sam were waiting for her by the door. "Is he awake?" Danny whispered.

"If he was, do you think I'd be here?" Dani retorted. He just shook his head and they creeped down to the, now called, training room. Dani entered lastly forgetting to close the door behind her. She walked in and the two Phantoms were standing in front of her.

"We better hurry before he gets up." Danny said. "Ok Sam, relax and fly. I set up that dummy over there so you can practice targeting."

Samuel set up in his bed, shaking his head he heard a growl. It was his stomach, _nothing a midnight snack couldn't fix, _he thought to himself. Sneaking to the fridge he stopped dead in his tracks to see a huge whole in the floor. "Hello?" He whispered as he walked slowly down the steps.

"OK Sam, now!" Danny shouted at her as she threw an energy blast the torn dummy.

"Um... Guys!" Dani said, "We've got company!" They turn around to see Samuel at the steps. His eyes were wide and his arms were limp. "Umm... Boo?"

**Ok, this is were you guys come in, you leave a comment of how he should react or either a, b, or c.**

**A. "Hi guys, I was just hungry. Sorry I'll go back up stairs!"**

**B. "GHOSTS! I'M OUT OF HERE! DANI!"**

**C. "Wait... So you're all ghosts! And you didn't tell me!"**


	6. He doesn't know alot

**Sorry it took so long guys. My internet was disconnected, and somehow it's back on and my parents didn't get it reconnected. :0 So this might be the last chapter for a while. Sorry. But I swear I will upload more!**

Samuel just stared at the three ghosts that were floating and staring down at him. Unbelieving what he was seeing, he ran out of the room to the stairs and started yelling for Dani. "DANI! COME QUICK!" He yelled running up the stairs, "Dani!" He cried again.

Back down stairs, in the lab Sam had said sarcastically, "Well, he couldn't have known a lot because he's crying like a baby." Danny started snickering at her comment.

"I had better go and get him." Dani said. She went intangible and flew through the roof, changing back to her human half. "Samuel! What are you doing!" Dani semi yelled.

"DANI… GHOST... THREE… DOWNSTAIRS!" He yelled out of breathe. Dani only shook her head. "What?" Samuel said as he regained his breath.

"I thought you knew?" Dani asked.

"HAD KNOWN WHAT? THAT WE HAD THREE MORE ROOM MATES!" He yelled. "And they aren't even alive!" Samuel semi whispered, hoping they didn't hear him.

"No! I thought you knew I was part ghost, part human. I'm a halfa."

"What!" He yelled. "I thought… Ugh! No you're not! Prove it!" Samuel smirked at her.

"Ok then." Dani said as she changed into her ghost half. Samuel took one glimpse and fainted to the floor. Danny and Sam flew up to her.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Well," Dani started, "A long story short, I changed into my ghost half and him, well, he sort of fainted."

Sam snickered, "That didn't seem like much of a story. And how can about two minutes be a long story?"

"It's a long story." Danny and Dani said at once.

Once a few hours of explaining of how every a minute can add up to a long story passed by, Samuel was waking up. "Oh, my head…" He said rising up.

"Are you ok?" Dani asked him still in her ghost form. In fact, all of them were in there ghost form.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just still not over the fact that my girlfriend, her brother, and his girlfriend are ghosts. Don't tell me your parents are ghosts too. Or your siblings…"

"Yeah… You see, Danny's not really my brother." Dani stated.

"Ok. You too look so similar. I can see resemblance. In fact, you two are almost the same!"

"That's kind of the point Samuel." Danny said, "She's my clone. Not a sibling."

"I feel…" Samuel started, "like I'm… about to faint." He started rocking back and forth. Sam tried to catch him when he fell, but her arms went intangible and let him fall to the floor.

"Oops. I guess I know how to go through people now." After waiting some more, the trio was in there human forms again and Samuel was waking up.

"Maybe you should sit down this time." Dani said to him. Samuel did as he was told (and was a bit more relaxed once he saw their human faces).

"How did you guys even get powers?" Samuel asked more confidently.

"I got mine when I accidently went into a ghost zone in my parents' basement." Danny said.

"I was cloned from him, so I got them naturally." Dani said. Samuel nodded his head and looked at Sam.

"What about you Sam?" Samuel said. Hearing that made Danny wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious too. You've never told me either." Dani told, tilting her head from curiosity.

"You don't have to tell them Sam." Danny said trying not to freak out.

"You don't have to, but it'll be interesting." Dani replied. Samuel just looked at her grinning, nodding in agreement.

"More interesting than you think," Danny whispered to himself.

**Do you think Sam should tell them the truth?**

**A. Yes!**

**B. No!**


	7. Last chapter?

**I would like to thank my beta reader, ThePhoenixDaughter for helping me write this. I would also like my thank my readers and my reviewers. :D For your question PhantomGirl452 "Where's Tucker?" This was a challenge not suppose to include him. Like I mentioned in the first chapter, I accepted the challenge from DarkAngeloflove15.**

Sam took a deep breath, "It's ok Danny. I think they're old enough to know."

Danny looked down with his face as red as a tomato.

"Well Dani, Danny and I were in the middle of**—"**

Sam started when she was cut off by Dani, "In the middle of a battle!" The wide**-**eyed girl sounded hyper.

"No," said Sam as her face reddened, "We were having—" another interruption, but this time by Samuel.

"Having fun?" He questioned.

"Something like that**.**" Danny said as his face was becoming redder.

"Stop interrupting you guys or I'm not going to say!" Sam said. The kids quickly closed their mouths and waited. "Danny and I were having intercourse!" The room went very quiet and Sam's face kept getting redder like Danny's. They shifted and couldn't make eye contact. Danny stared at his shoes, Sam at the wall, Dani at the floor, and Samuel was looking everywhere.

After a while the silence was getting to Samuel, he needed someone to speak. "So… How did you… umm… Get the powers?" Samuel gathered the strength to ask. The room was soundless again.

Danny began, "Well, when we transformed into our ghost halves, extra things like book bags disappear, but reappear when we change back. I was wearing a condom… but… it kind of disappeared when I became Danny Phantom and my 'ectoplasm' entered her system and that's how it happened."

As the room was noiseless Danny's ghost sense went off, next was Dani's, and finally Sam's. "Who's there?" yelled Dani. They converted into their alter ego, Phantom selves.

"Come out right now!" Danny Phantom yelled as his hand started to glow with his ghost ray.

"Yeah, like their actually going to come out to get blasted, Danny." Sam remarked.

Samuel just walked backward right into the very man he was trying to get away from. Samuel's heart jumped out of his chest, turning around to see him made his yelp. He wasn't hurt, just dumbfounded.

"Relax Daniel." A familiar tone said coming from behind Samuel. He put his hands on Samuel's shoulders trying to relax the boy.

"Get out of here Vlad! You're not welcome here!**" **Danny said.

"I just came to see how my daughter was doing." A smile crept upon his face, "and my son."

"Son…?"The trio looked at Samuel altogether.

"I don't know this man! I've never seen him before in my life!" Samuel shouted in defense as he was trying to get away from Vlad.

"What are you talking about, Vlad? He's not your son!" Dani protested.

"I cloned you from Danny, Dani. You're technically my daughter, Dani! I made you!" Vlad shouted at her. "I also made Samuel! That'd make him my son!"

"Then you should know that your children are, how do these kids say itthese days? Are going out." Samuel and Dani looked at each other sickened.

"Samuel's not my brother!" Dani try to argue back.

"Not technically. He came from Sam's genes and he would've been ghost too, but lucky for me I tested it out on Dani first. I didn't know the cloning device was out of the ordinary when I tried to clone Danny, but when I cloned Sam I knew exactly what would happen. I wanted a boy so I cloned Sam; changed his features a bit. It didn't work out too well with father and son time; so I erased his memory and sent him on his way. I then tracked him down to here, and tell him what I thought he needed to know." Once he was done reminiscing in the past he looked at their disgusted faces one at a time. "Oh, looked at the time, got to fly. I'm a bit late for…" Vlad told them.

"Feeding your cat?" Danny sneered. Vlad just shot him a look and flew off.

Sam spoke, "Well, you're not really siblings. That's a good start."

"And you're our clones which is why you fell head first in love." Danny said grinning at Sam.

"Yeah, but we have the same dad!" Dani yelled.

"Really, he's not our dad." Samuel said. "He just made us from them, so maybe we can continue."

Dani slowly looked and smiled, "I guess we can try to make it work." Samuel's smile was huge, his heart was even bigger. He couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. Dani touched her lips against his, but all she could think about was Samuel being her brother. She quickly pushed him off of her and turned away.

"I'm sorry Samuel, but I need a little time before I can get this off my mind." Dani said sadly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, "You can have all the time you need." Dani smiled as a thank you and walked away from him. Inside he was torn apart, his heart hung low and he had to hold back the tears. He shook it off and went the opposite direction thinking, _it won't be forever._

__**Last question:**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. I could care less.**


	8. Author's Note

Authors note: I will continue it, but I'm having some writers block at the moment... Thanks for the support you guys! So, I'm going to hold a contest, PM me what you'd like to happen next and the winner will get a place in SPOILER: I'm thinking about have a Danny Phantom OC contest! So, please send in what you'd like to happen next!


End file.
